Time of My Life
by Leddie4eva
Summary: Terrible at Summaries... JUST READ ON PEOPLE!11111


**Hello my wonderful people! So, I just wanted to let you guys know that I am totally blocked on how to continue my other story. If you guys have any ideas, please don't hesitate to review on the story, because I'd love to use your ideas. So, here is my new story!**

_**Dedication: The Amazing Spider-Man Lover. Thank you for letting me use some of your ideas for this story! I really appreciate it!**_

Chapter One

**Loren looked at herself in the mirror. Mel just finished doing her hair and walked in to join Loren in her room. Eddie and Adam were taking Loren and Mel to the prom. They were coming to pick them up at Loren's house at 7:00. It was now 6:45. Both of them had their beautiful prom dresses on. Loren's dress was baby blue with diamonds around the middle. Mel's was bright yellow also with diamonds around the middle. Loren was about to go do her makeup when the doorbell rang.**

**Mel:** Lo, are you sure that you told them 7:00?

**Loren:** Yeah, I'm sure. But I'll go let them in. You finish getting ready.

**Loren walked out of her room then heard the person start knocking really hard at the door. Loren ran to the door and swung It open. The look on her face went from annoyed to really annoyed in less than a second.**

**Loren:** What do you want, Chloe?

**Chloe:** Oh, look who's all dressed up? Where you going little girl?

**Loren:** Eddie's taking me to prom. Why, what do you want?

**Chloe:** Oh, no! You're not going with my fiancé! Get your own date!

**Loren:** I don't know if you heard me, but he is my date, and he's my boyfriend, so back off.

**Chloe lifted her hand as if she was about to slap Loren. Before she could do anything, Loren spoke up.**

**Loren:** Oh, if you think that you can hurt me, think again. I can hurt you more than you could ever imagine, that's a promise.

**Chloe:** Whatever little girl.

**Loren:** I still don't understand. You need to do everyone else a favor and take your stuck up, no life b*tch self back to Fresno. You bring everyone else's life down and that is totally unnecessary. And you keep trying to tell me that I stole Eddie away from you, keep thinking that. It started off when _you_ cheated on him. You broke his heart and I was there for him every step of the way. He loves me and I love him. And if you think that you can do anything to change that, keep thinking that. Just get your life together, and stay out of everyone else's.

**Chloe frowned and pushed Loren. Loren pushed her back and Chloe fell. Loren smiled when she saw Eddie and Adam walk up behind Chloe. Adam walked behind Loren and went into her house and sat on the couch waiting for Mel.**

**Chloe:** What are you smiling at little girl?

**Chloe turned around and saw Eddie looking down at her laughing. Chloe quickly got up and crossed her arms. Eddie shook his head and walked over to Loren, wrapping his arms around her. Loren blushed when he kissed her on the cheek. **

**Chloe:** Eddie! Why are you pretending you love her? I mean look at her, her eyebrows are hideous, that dress looks terrible, and she's from the Valley. You should be with me!

**Loren started to walk back inside the house when Eddie grabbed her by the waist and brought her closer to him again. She rolled her eyes and put her hands on his biceps. Eddie pulled her even closer to him and kissed her. Loren put her arms around his neck and Eddie tightened his grip on Loren's waist. When they pulled away, breathless, they looked over at Chloe and saw her fuming.**

**Chloe:** What the hell, Eddie! I was right here you know!

**Eddie: **No shit. Of course I knew you were right there.

**Loren: **Gosh who the hell cares just get away from my house!

**Chloe started stomping her feet then she stormed off. Loren sighed and put her face into Eddie's shoulder. Eddie laughed and brought Loren inside of the house. He lightly pushed her onto the back of the door and started kissing her. They stopped when they heard Adam cough. Loren blushed then pulled away.**

**Loren:** Heyy Adam!

**Adam:** Hey, Lo. Umm, where's Mel?

**Loren:** Oh, sorry. We need maybe five more minutes.

**Loren ran back to her room and saw Mel still in the bathroom. She was just finishing her makeup when Loren called her name.**

**Mel:** Okay, okay I get it I'm done.

**Loren:** Good. Can you help me with my hair? Can you curl it while I'm finishing up my makeup?

**Mel:** Sure. Who was at the door?

**Loren:** What you didn't hear that outside? Well, it was Chloe with all of her bs. But all is well now. We need to hurry up its seven already.

**Mel:** Okay let's do this!

**Loren and Mel quickly ran into the bathroom. Loren quickly put on some makeup while Mel was curling her hair. About seven minutes later, they were finished and walked out of Loren's room to see Nora and Max in the kitchen, and Adam and Eddie on the couch. At the same time, Adam and Eddie looked over and saw Mel and Loren walk up. They both stood up and walked over to them. **

**Eddie:** Wow, you look amazing, Lo!

**Loren: *blushing*** Thank you.

**Adam:** You look gorgeous too, Mel.

**Mel:** Thanks.

**Nora:** Yeah, yeah. You guys look amazing. But you guys aren't walking out that door without taking pictures first.

**Loren:** Gosh mom, calm down.

**Nora:** Mmmhmm.

**Loren, Eddie, Mel, and Adam walked behind the couch to take pictures. Loren and Eddie took a picture, Mel and Adam took a picture, Loren and Mel took a picture, Loren, Mel, and Nora took a picture, and Loren and Nora took a picture. Also, Mel and Adam took a picture, Mel and Nora took a picture, Eddie and Adam took a picture, Eddie and Max took a picture, Eddie, Max, and Adam took a picture. Lastly, Loren, Eddie, Nora, and Max took a picture, and the took a group picture.**

**Loren:** Seriously mom! That's a lot of pictures don't you think?

**Nora:** Yeah, yeah calm down.

**Loren:** We have to go it's almost 7:30.

**Mel:** Calm down, Lo, we can make an entrance now!

**Loren:** Come on, let's go!

**Loren, Eddie, Adam, and Mel walk outside and get into the limo. Before Loren could sit down next to Eddie, he pulled her down onto his lap. He started whispering in her ear.**

**Eddie: *whispering*** You know, you looked pretty sexy when you were telling Chloe off, especially in that dress.

**Loren: *giggled and kisses him on the cheek*** Well thank you handsome. You know, you don't look so bad yourself.

**Mel:** Dammit, Lo!

**Loren:** What?

**Mel:** You should've called my name or something. I could've knocked that two-faced twig down a couple of pegs.

**Eddie:** I think she took care of that.

**Mel:** You could've at least called me to watch. It's very entertaining to watch you go down on people. Especially her.

**Loren:** Thanks, Mel. I promise next time you're around, I'll call you to watch me treat the little two-faced twig okay?

**Mel:** I'm so proud! My little baby is all grown up!

**Loren:** Oh shut up, Mel.

**Eddie:** You do look smoking hot when you're mad.

**Loren giggles and snuggles up onto Eddie's lap a little more. He starts kissing Loren's neck which makes Loren giggle even more hence the fact that she was ticklish. She pushed him off of her and she jumped off his lap. Loren laughed and looked out the window and squealed.**

**Loren:** Ahh! We're here let's go!

**Eddie:** Gosh, Lo, calm down!

**Loren: **Shut up! ***punches Eddie in the arm***

**Mel:** Okay she's right let's go!

**They all got out of the limo and walked inside. All of the girls were looking at Mel and Loren, same with the guys.**

**Eddie:** Hey, back off! She's mine! ***hugging Loren from behind and kissing her cheek***

**All of the boys laughed and rolled their eyes. Loren tensed up when Adriana walked up. (***_Her dad is still alive in this story*__**) **_**Eddie noticed and held her tighter.**

**Aid: **Well, well, well isn't this just so cute. So Loren, I see that you got your precious little rockstar boyfriend back.

**Loren:** Shut up Adriana!

**Aid:** No, no, I'm not done yet. So, I just wanted to say it was the time of my life when you were all miserable and crying here at school last week. I really enjoyed that. Oh, and even though I wasn't at your concert, I still heard what happened. Your little daddy showed up, and tried to reconnect with you after 14 years of making your life hell. I don't know why he even came back. I mean look at you: untalented, ugly loser with only a mommy to take care of you. Who would want to spend their life with two losers? I know I wouldn't.

**By then, Loren had already ran off outside with Eddie running after her. Adriana and her crew were just standing there laughing.**

**Mel:** You jealous bitch! At least she has a mom you no good whore! Last time I heard, your mommy just left you with a bitch whore of a dad for you to live with. Keep in mind I can bitch slap you anytime I want to!

**Adriana stood there in complete shock not expecting Melissa to say anything to her. She walked over to Phil and started crying in his shoulder.**

**Mel told Adam to wait inside while she ran out to find Loren. When she got outside, she saw Loren crying with Eddie trying to talk to her while she kept pushing him away. Mel ran over to them quickly.**

**Mel:** Eddie, let me talk to her.

**Eddie:** Okay thanks, Mel.

**Eddie walked over to the building and waited by the door. He couldn't believe that Loren didn't tell Eddie about her father showing up to her concert. He pulled out his phone and called Max.**

**((**_With Loren and Mel__**))**_

**Mel:** Lo, you can't believe her or even listen to what she says. She is just a jealous bitch who is mad because she can't sing or can't have Eddie for that matter. Lo, you're beautiful, inside and out, very much unlike her. You're sweet and kind and that's why everyone likes you. That's why she is jealous of you. And with your dad, so what he showed up after 14 years. That just shows how desperate he is and how he knows he was in the wrong.

**Loren: *laughs*** This conversation sounds familiar.

**Mel:** Yes, Lo. Because it's almost the exact same thing you said to me when I found out Beth was my mother. You were there for me, Lo. And I will always be here for you.

**Loren:** Thanks, Mel. I love you so much!

**Mel:** I love you too, Lo. Do you want be to call Eddie over here?

**Loren:** Sure, thanks.

**Mel walked away and went back inside the building. Loren was walking around slowly when she felt a hand on the small of her back. She turned around to see Eddie looking at her with worry in his eyes. She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. Eddie wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. When Loren pulled away, Eddie cupped her cheeks and started talking.**

**Eddie:** Babe, are you okay?

**Loren:** Yeah, I'm good. Eddie?

**Eddie:** Yeah, babe?

**Loren:** You wouldn't leave me, would you?

**Eddie:** Never, babe?

**Loren: *smiled*** Ok, good.

**Eddie: *whispering in her ear*** I don't know about you, but I wanna dance with you. Coming?

**Loren:** Yeah.

**Eddie grabbed Loren's hand and led her back inside. Luckily, when they got back inside, they had just started playing a slow song. Eddie led Loren to the dance floor, making sure they were right next to Adriana and Phil dancing together, to make Aid jealous. Eddie grabbed Loren by the waist and pulled her as close to him as possible. Loren wrapped her arms around Eddie's neck and put her head on his shoulder. **

**Eddie: *whispering into Loren's ear*** I think she looks jealous.

**Loren looked over and saw Adriana glaring at her. She laughed and kept dancing with Eddie. She took her head off of Eddie's shoulder and started talking to him.**

**Loren:** I love you.

**Eddie:** I love you too babe. Forever and always.

**Eddie kissed Loren. He tightened the grip on her waist and pulled her even closer to him. He pulled away from Loren and started kissing her neck. Loren couldn't help but start giggling. She pushed him away from her and frowned slightly. He laughed and pulled her closer to him again.**

**Eddie:** Lo?

**Loren:** Yeah?

**Eddie:** We should sing a song for them. I think it'll be fun.

**Loren:** Ok.

**Loren walked over to where Mel and Adam were sitting, pulling Eddie with her.**

**Loren:** Hey Mel?

**Mel:** Yes?

**Loren:** What song should me and Eddie sing together?

**Mel:** Maybe If There Was No Music… Oh I know what about They Don't Know About Us…. That song is tots perfect for you two!

**Loren:** Okay. Thanks, Mel.

**Mel:** No problem.

**Loren took Eddie's hand again and walked over to the stage where the DJ was. She told the DJ they were singing They Don't Know About Us. The DJ gave her a thumbs up and her and Eddie went up to the stage. Loren started speaking into the microphone.**

**Loren:** Hey guys!

**Crowd:** Hey, Lo!

**Loren:** So, Eddie and I are going to sing a song for you guys! All of you Directioners out there might know this song. I love this song and think it is very cute, so here it goes.

**Loren:**

_People say we shouldn't be together_

_To young to know about forever._

_But I say, they don't know_

**Together:**

_What they talk talk talkin about_

**Eddie:**

_Cause this love is only getting stronger_

_So I don't wanna wit any longer._

_I just wanna tell the world that you're mine girl _

**Together:**

_They don't know about the things we do_

_They don't know about the I love you's_

_But I bet you if they only knew_

_They would just be jealous of us_

_They don't know about the up all nights_

_They don't know I've waited all my life_

_Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about us_

_They don't know about us._

**Loren:**

_One touch and I was a believer,_

_And every kiss gets a little sweeter._

_It keeps getting better_

**Together:**

_Keeps getting better all the time (oh)_

_They don't know about the things we do_

_They don't know about the I love you's_

_But I bet you if they only knew_

_They would just be jealous of us_

_They don't know about the up all nights_

_They don't know I've waited all my life_

_Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about us_

_They don't know about us_

**Loren:**

_They don't know what we do best _

_It's between me and your our little secret_

**Eddie:**

_But I wanna tell them _

_I wanna tell them that you're mine girl_

**Together:**

_They don't know about the things we do_

_They don't know about the I love you''s_

_But I bet if they only knew_

_They would just be jealous of us_

_They don't know about the up all nights_

_They don't know I've waited all my life_

_Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about us_

_They don't know about us._

**As the music ended, Loren looked over at Eddie and smiled. The crowd started to clap and cheer Loren and Eddie's name. Loren and Eddie walked off of the stage and back over to Mel and Adam. Mel tapped Loren on the shoulder to tell her Adriana was walking over. **

**Aid: **Loren, you guys did really well.

**Loren:** Thanks, Adriana that means a lot.

**Aid:** Look, I'm really sorry I've acted like such a bratty b*tch towards you. I was just jealous. I was just wondering if we could be friends.

**Loren:** Of course, Aid. I'd love to be friends with you.

**Aid:** Good.

**With that Adriana had walked back over to where Phil was standing with some other boys in their class talking. Mel and Loren smiled when their favorite song came on and they both ran to the dance floor laughing. As they are dancing, Eddie and Adam look at each other, smile, then go to join Loren and Mel on the dance floor. For the rest of the night, everybody danced and had the time of their lives. Around 1am, Loren and Mel were sitting at their table. Mel was wide awake taking pictures of Loren, who was fast asleep. Eddie called Nora and told her that he would bring her back later that day. Adam took Mel home. Eddie picked up Loren and walked to the car and they drove to the penthouse. When they got there, Eddie picked Loren up again and took her upstairs. He had to wake her up so she could change into pajamas that she kept over there. **

**Loren:** Huh? Huh?

**Eddie: **Sorry, babe. I just wanted to tell you to change into your pajamas so we could go to bed.

**Loren:** Ok.

**Eddie and Loren got changed into their pajamas. Eddie carried her upstairs to the bedroom and laid her down into the bed.**

**Loren:** Thank you. I've had the time of my life tonight!

**Eddie:** It has been my pleasure.

_**That's it for now! I hope you guys enjoy this story! Love you guys..**_

_**XOXOXO**_

_**Kidd**_


End file.
